


Spin the Bottle

by HerBreakingHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Social Anxiety, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerBreakingHeart/pseuds/HerBreakingHeart
Summary: And all of a sudden, Thor was nudging Loki and he realised it was his turn.Holy shit.He swallowed, not looking at anyone, as his slightly trembling hand reached out to spin the bottle.And then it stopped. And he looked up. And Tony grinned right back.Oh my god.





	Spin the Bottle

Loki winced as he heard the jeers of his brother's friends downstairs, curling further into the corner of his room. _You could just call Mum_ , the agitated part of his brain implored. _Tell her that Thor was throwing a party against her and Dad's permission and they'd come home immediately._

And then the loyal part of his brain kicked in: _but you promised Thor._

His older, louder, more popular brother that had always tried to look out for him, to understand him - who had always loved him despite everything he'd done. Because, in the beginning, Loki had been horrible to him, using Thor to project how utterly insignificant and empty he'd felt. _And still did._

Over the years, they'd grown closer, with Thor insisting how he and Loki were connected by fate if not blood. The Odinson's real child had never let the title of "adopted" get in the way of his and Loki's relationship and that was something the younger sibling loved him for dearly, even if he'd never admit it.

So what kind of payment would it be for him to rat Thor out now? _Please don't let Mum and Dad know, brother. They'd kill me, and it's just a little fun right?_

He'd even encouraged Loki to be a part of his 16th party, though that was an idea swiftly shot down. _It's fine, Thor. I won't tell them, I promise._ The smile that had lit up Thor's face in that moment almost made all of this worth it.

_Almost._

Hearing the laughter and teasing voices from underneath sent a shiver down Loki's spine. He counted to ten slowly and calmly like Frigga had taught him, rocking back and forth in his room as if the swaying motions could somehow teleport him somewhere else. Somewhere quiet where he could be blissfully alone and safe, even though deep down he knew he wasn't in any danger. Logic wouldn't come to him in these times of panic however, and Loki tried in vain to soothe himself, thinking of things that made him happy, like a mantra.

_Frigga helping him study, Thor hugging him, Odin's rare smiles of approval, chemistry class where he sat next to…_

_Tony Stark._

"You idiot." he hissed to himself, biting his lip against the tentative smile that been trying to find its way to his lips. It was a struggle as it was to fit in with what people deemed "normal" and yet he had to go and make himself even more of a freak. He wasn't gay, that much was clear; his short lived, but _real_ , relationship with his English Lit partner Darcy Lewis proved that.

And yet he couldn't deny what he felt around the famous Tony Stark. The bright-eyed, snarky guy could make him laugh like no one else could, as if he wasn't even trying, and he made Loki feel _wanted_ \- but that couldn't be true, Loki knew. Tony and Thor were friends after all, he probably just felt sorry for his younger, pathetic brother.

That didn't stop his heart racing every time Tony slipped into the seat next to his, giving him a wink that made Loki helplessly blush. That didn't stop the thrill running up his spine at every form of touch: the slight brush of hands when handling equipment, his thigh stroking against Loki's whenever he leaned forward. His rakish smirk at all of this almost made Loki believe it was intentional; and maybe it _was_.

But that was who Tony was: a teasing playboy who liked to mess around and get into trouble while doing it. It wasn't as if Loki was somehow special to him or anything. Tony wasn't _remotely_ gay - all of his relationships had been strictly girls, obviously following the motto of "the bigger the rack, the better." He probably saw Loki's blushes and thought to himself: _who knew that Thor's little brother was such a queer weirdo._

Loki sighed to himself, the depressing train of his thoughts successfully managing to deter his agitated state. But then a new one popped into his head: _Tony's probably here right now._

The conflicting clash of nerves and excitement brought on an intense headache and the youngest Odinson cringed against it. _What if you just went downstairs and said hello? Start a conversation? Are you mad? Do you want to make a fool of yourself and embarrass Thor in the process?_

 _Just a peek…_ Just a peek, Loki decided. A peek wouldn't do any harm surely. He could just quietly peer through the banister, look at Tony, and then go back to his room. Maybe even have dreams of what could've happened if he wasn't a walking nightmare and could saunter right up to Tony like he so desperately wanted. That comforting idea spurred Loki on as he slowly opened his bedroom door, the sounds of the party downstairs becoming insistently louder. And midst the chaotic atmosphere, Tony's laugh could just about be made out. Loki grinned.

Carefully, he walked down the corridor, rounding the corner, and trying his hardest to fight against the instinct that screamed turn around. _People. Crowds. Noisy. Run._ His feet tentatively descended the stairs, the first slivers of doubt making their way into his heart. _Just a peek, remember? No risk of anything._

Keeping himself to his own word, Loki peered through the banister. He spotted Thor almost instantly; his brother was hard to miss, a booming golden pillar standing proud in the room and demanding all attention. Val, his latest girlfriend, was knocking back a bottle of vodka like it was nothing, laughing obnoxiously. A stark difference to Jane, who would've clung onto Thor's arm like some kind of simpering decoration, Loki noted. Not like he had any knowledge about relationships anyway - when he said he and Darcy were short lived, he _meant_ it.

Next was Wanda and Pietro, exchange students from Russia, who Loki knew from Maths. Steve, Sharon, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce… and in the middle of a few others he couldn't name was Tony. In a casual t shirt and jeans, he looked impossibly immaculate and Loki looked down in dismay at his own loose fitting hoodie and trousers that might've had a few stains. He didn't like to ask for new clothes, or new _anything_ , a habit that had grown since childhood at not wanting to be a nuisance. But Tony… his smile was wide and carefree, the sight taking Loki's breath away. God, this guy was going to be the death of him, he was just so-

"Loki, you're just in time!" Thor suddenly bellowed and, in barely enough time for Loki to react, had wrapped a massive, sweaty arm around Loki's shoulder, drawing him further into the room. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smell of beer on his older brother's breath, "We're were just g-gonna play, uh, a game of spin the…"

"Bottle!" Val finished for him, lifting her own triumphantly.

"Yes, exactly!" Thor chuckled, dropping him down on their sofa where everyone had started to gather around. He suddenly seemed to realise that Loki hadn't said a word, remaining stiff and unmoving under his hold. His tone quietened a bit. "That is if you're up for it, brother?"

Loki managed a small smile. Even inebriated, Thor made sure he was comfortable. "Of course." he found himself saying, and was instantly rewarded with a golden smile and a light squeeze on his shoulder. _What are you doing, you idiot? This wasn't part of the plan…_

All his thoughts came to standstill as Tony sat on the sofa across from him, stretching out his legs languidly as if he owned it. Taking a swig from his own beer, his dark eyes met Loki's and they seemed to sparkle. _What if…_

No, of course not.

He busied himself with Natasha laying her empty bottle on the coffee table, still feeling the burn of Tony's eyes as if they were a brand on his skin. He swallowed, his tongue nervously flicking out to lick his lips. Daringly, Loki looked back up and, sure enough, Tony was _still_ staring at him. The other guy leaned forward slightly, a grin forming on his own lips. _You're so dead._

Their gaze was finally broken as Thor announced, "All right, which one of you horny bastards wishes to go first?" Laughter followed and Loki chuckled slightly uneasily, already feeling out of place. He was so stupid to think he could do this. Bucky raised his hand eagerly, met with a chorus of catcalls, but he didn't falter.

With a confident hand, he spun the bottle and everyone waited with baited breath until it finally stopped on Natasha. Wolf whistles ensued but Bucky looked ecstatic. Loki vaguely remembered Thor saying something about him being utterly infatuated with the redhead, but he was too shy to see if he had a chance with her. _Looks like someone's gonna get what they've always wanted,_ Loki thought bitterly.

Bucky approached Natasha cautiously, who sat with a mysterious smile on her face. She leaned close and he paused in front of her, his lips parting…

"Only on the cheek first spin, remember Buck!" Steve suddenly called out, "Don't get too excited, mate!"

Bucky blushed furiously, "Shut the fuck up, Steve, I know tha-"

He was cut off in surprise as Natasha apparently lost her patience and pulled him close, brushing her lips teasingly over his jawline. She let go without a word, leaving Bucky flustered and speechless, her lipstick leaving a knowingly red trail across his face. "You talk too much, Barnes." She smirked mockingly, but she did guide him to sit next to her on the sofa. His expression was priceless and even Loki had to laugh with everyone else.

Next was Wanda and Steve, a gentle press of lips that was slightly awkward as they were friends but quickly done with embarrassed smiles afterwards. Thor and Val tongue-kissed next, passionate and wild, not leaving any ideas to how they were together naturally. And all of a sudden, Thor was nudging Loki and he realised it was his turn. _Holy shit._

He swallowed, not looking at anyone, as his slightly trembling hand reached out to spin the bottle. _Oh god, oh god, oh godohgodohgodohgod_

And then it stopped. And he looked up. And Tony grinned right back. _Oh my god._

"Well, well, well, Tommy Wiseau." Tony said, but his smile wasn't malicious as he called out the nickname, met with everyone's laughter. It was almost… affectionate, and that prevented Loki from curling in on himself to hide from the world. His mouth went dry at the thought of what could happen-

"Seven minutes in heaven," Thor said with a frown, "You guys don't have to."

Tony's smile slipped away. "Why not?"

"Well, it'll be awkward as fuck." Thor said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, neither of you are into that gay shit anyway, right?" _That gay shit_. Loki fought his hardest not to flinch.

Tony shrugged, "It's only awkward if someone makes it awkward."

Thor continued to insist, "But-"

"I can just spin again." Loki interrupted hurriedly, not wanting the current matter to gain anymore attention. He didn't want to hear his brother say anything else that awoke an intense hurt within him, even if completely unintentional. His fantasies of Tony Stark would have to remain just that.

"No need." Tony said gently, his smile directed towards Loki openly warm and friendly. As if he knew what he feared and was trying to say _it's okay._ "I'm up for it if you are."

Everyone seemed to wait tensely for his reply, Thor sitting stiff and rigid next to him. Loki felt like his heart was in his throat, only able to look at Tony who's reassuring smile didn't waver. Eventually, he found he couldn't speak, only managing a small nod in response. Everything else seemed to happen very quickly, with Tony getting up with ease and gesturing to follow him to the broom closet. The last thing he heard was Steve say to Thor, "Relax, they probably won't even do anything…" before the door shut behind them both.

With a frustrated sounding sigh, Tony whispered into the dark, "He really pisses me off sometimes."

Loki startled, feeling Tony's breath on his face though not able to see him. It smelled of beer, just like everyone else's here, and yet something else that was entirely Tony. "Huh?"

"Thor. I don't know, he's a decent guy most of the time. And then he'll say or do something and I'll be reminded that he can be a dick too." Tony explained, sounding slightly calmer as he vented.

"He just thought we'd be uncomfortable…" Loki tried, though he didn't believe his own words, not really. Evidently, Tony didn't either.

"Bullshit. I can smell a homophobe from a mile away." When Loki didn't reply, Tony's voice grew softer. "Sorry. That was too harsh of me. I can be an asshole too."

"Our family's quite… traditional. Thor's very set in a few views, I guess." Tony hummed in thought at Loki's words.

"What about you?" The question surprised him. Loki could just about make out the lines of Tony's face now. He could barely see the mischievous smile stretching his lips and… _No. Don't even think about that._

"What?"

"How do you feel about it?" Tony prompted and Loki could've sworn he'd moved closer. "Views, I mean."

"I don't know, I, um, I…" He cleared his throat, blood rising to his cheeks at his own babbling. "Undecided?"

"Interesting." Tony mused, "Everything about you is rather interesting, actually."

Loki couldn't resist the small, pleased laugh that escaped him. "Oh really, Stark?" This was familiar territory almost: their easy, humorous conversation in Chemistry that had never failed to genuinely amuse Loki. Except the slight flirting; _that_ was new. Was it even flirting?

"Oh yeah." Tony shot back easily, "You're so different to everybody else, I mean, wow. You're beautiful."

 _You're beautiful_. Loki was in shock. The words just fell out of his mouth, "I'm… _what_?" Clearly Tony was drunker than he'd thought. He couldn't be in his right mind to say something like _that._

"Beautiful." Tony repeated confidently, reaching out a hand in the dark to touch Loki's hair. He curled his finger around one long, black lock and his playful movements made Loki want to lean into his touch and sigh in contentment. He held back. _Just_. "I've never met anyone like you. It's… refreshing."

Loki laughed nervously, "So I'm beautiful and refreshing. Got anymore compliments you wanna throw at me while you're at it, Stark?" Tony chuckled and he leaned so close that his lips ghosted over Loki's, tantalising and yet still so far away.

"I wanna know if your lips are as soft as they look." And before Thor's younger brother could even process that, the distance between them suddenly disappeared and Tony's mouth was on his and _oh my god Loki was so dead._

He moaned instinctively, parting his lips as soon as Tony buried his hands in Loki's hair, pulling and tugging on it as if he'd held back from doing so for a long time. As their tongues moved together, Loki's hands clawed at Tony's t shirt, lifting up the hem to stroke the hot, smooth skin beneath. Tony whined into his mouth as he experimentally pinched a nipple, his own hands digging into Loki's scalp until it was almost painful. They were both caught in a whirlwind of passion, raw and wild and beautifully _real_. This was, this was-

With a gasp, Loki pushed Tony away, breathing hard. The brunet looked back at him, pupils blown so wide that his eyes were almost black and Loki had to hold himself back from falling into that trap again. "I don't understand," he rasped out, lips still tingling. "You- you… you've only had _girlfriends._ "

Tony stared at him, and then unabashedly wiped his arm across his mouth. "I could say the same for you." he mumbled back.

Loki felt his cheeks flame red, angry to find he couldn't think of a response. "Well… I'm not gay." he suddenly felt the need to insist, trying in vain to ignore the way his gaze dropped to Tony's swollen lips or the way his pulse skipped a beat at the sight of his abs peeking through his rucked up t shirt.

"Me neither." The other guy declared. They both stared, unable to stop. Two pairs of eyes with identical depths of want and confusion. Loki watched the way Tony's throat moved when he swallowed and he found that he desperately wanted to kiss him there, to feel the flutter of his pulse beneath his mouth. The thought made his breath catch and Tony heard it. "Loki, I-"

And then the door of the closet suddenly opened with a bang, flooding the room with light that felt so _wrong._ Loki flinched, blinking in surprise before he remembered what had got them both here in the first place. Bruce was there, a big smile on his face, "I told you guys that they weren't gonna do anything…"

He faltered off, taking in the scene before him. Loki and Tony, dishevelled and blushing, staring at each other with bruised months and shining eyes. Tony turned to him slowly, a sheepish grin on his face, "Don't knock it until you try it?"

" _Oh shit._ " Steve exclaimed in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that FrostIron is one of my favourite ships _ever_ \- right up there with SwanQueen. I haven't written them until now just because I didn't think I'd be able to get into their heads like I feel like I can with Emma and Regina. Hopefully, this was okish? 
> 
> Also, I'm praying so hard that they get to share screen time in Infinity War. I'd honestly cry.


End file.
